Sentimientos Kagamine
by BelCandyKagamine
Summary: Rin y Len Kagamine, representaran algunos sentimientos. ¡Completado!
1. Odio

**Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen  
><strong>

**Primer sentimiento: Odio.**

Eran los dos. Los dos estaban metidos en ese crimen. Eran cómplices y sus manos estaban manchadas. Pero esa era la ley, "Si no matas, te matamos", si no mataban a ese empresario, ellos dos morirían. La chica se encontraba arrodillada frente al cuerpo ensangrentado, mientras en su mano derecha poseía una navaja que había atravesado el corazón de la víctima. Un chico, de mucho parecido a ella, se acerco y la abrazo por la espalda.

-Len...mate…soy una asesina…- Balbuceo la chica mientras de sus ojos comenzaban a salir lagrimas.

-No lo eres, Rin- Le contesto mientras la abrazaba más fuerte-Era él o nosotros…-

La chica se dio vuelta en los brazos de su hermano. Comenzando a secar las lágrimas con la camiseta de su hermano, que poseía manchas de sangre, al igual que sus manos.

-Len…prométeme que siempre me querrás- Le pidió a su hermano. Este asintió.

-No importa que pase Rin, siempre serás mi hermana- Pero esa promesa no duraría mucho.

* * *

><p>-¡Apresúrate Len!- Gritaba una rubia de 5 años mayor que antes, en sus manos traía dos bolsas que parecían estar llenas de dinero. Atrás de ella venia un chico cargando con el mismo material que su hermana, pero a diferencia de ella, lo dejo caer.<p>

-¿¡Que haces, tonto!- Le pregunto mientras se detenía y lo reprochaba -¡Teníamos mucho dinero ahí!

-Rin, la tonta eres tú- Le dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente y decididamente a ella-¿No te das cuenta?-Siguió hasta un callejón que no había salida. Rin estaba acorralada. En ese momento, Len saco de su bolsillo un teléfono. Y rápidamente marco un número, sin dejar de mirar a la mujer.

-Sí. La tengo en frente mío, gracias oficial- Al escuchar esa palabra, Rin se asusto.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿¡Que hiciste, Len?- Le grito.

-Lo siento, hermana. Dinero es dinero. Acepte trabajar con la policía, parece que si te entregaba me darían una gran recompensa- Rin no lo asimilaba, solo quería… despertar. Su hermano no la había traicionado ¿Verdad? Dejo caer lentamente las bolsas en el piso, luego se fue acercando lentamente a su hermano…

* * *

><p>Cuando la policía llego, no había ningún rastro de los dos hermanos. Pero gracias a un perro de ellos, pudieron encontrarlos a ambos… muertos. Estaban a poca distancia, y los dos tenían una herida profunda en el corazón. Llevaron los cuerpos a examinar, y el informe quedo en que la mujer, había atacado primero con su navaja, a lo que el chico respondió de igual manera. Al mismo tiempo, cada uno le clavo al otro su arma, llevándolos a la muerte.<p>

**Proximo sentimiento: Envidia**


	2. Envidia

**Segundo sentimiento:Envidia****  
><strong>

**Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen  
><strong>

La familia Kagamine era la más envidiada de su ciudad. Los mayores eran una pareja perfecta y hermosa, y los niños eran iguales a sus padres. Todos se daban cuenta de que eran familia a causa del gran parecido entre ellos. Pero no solos las familias de afuera le tenían envidia, sino que, en la propia familia había envidia. Los dos hermanos, gemelos por cierto, se tenían envidia el uno al otro.

Rin la mayor y la mujer, era muy traviesa y envidiaba a su gemelo por que no se metía en problemas y era muy inteligente.

Len el menor y el chico, era muy obediente y envidiaba a su gemela, por que se podría escapar cuando fuera de su casa, y el se tenia que quedar estudiando.

Los dos se tenían envidia. Tanta, que hasta le preguntaban a sus amigos de la escuela cual de ellos dos preferían.

-Yo prefiero a Rin- Decía una chica de largas coletas aguamarinas- Después de todo, es mi mejor amiga-

-Gracias Miku- Le respondió Rin sonriendo, y luego volteo a ver a su hermano, para sacarle la lengua.

-Pues yo prefiero a Len-Dijo una chica de una coleta y en su mano cargaba un celular-Es mi novio, ¿No creen?-

-Es cierto, Neru- Contraataco Len. Eso era un motivo más para envidiar a Len: Tenía pareja, y ella no. Aunque ella sabía que algunos estaban locos por ella, a ella no le interesaba ninguno.

-Bien. Pero yo aunque sea o me tengo que quedar estudiando todos los santos días-Se burlo Rin, a lo que Len desvió la mirada enfadado. Al terminar las clases los dos hermanos tenían que irse a juntos, cosa que a ambos les desagradaba. En el camino varias veces empezaron a empujarse e ir uno más rápido que el otro, hasta que llegaron a su casa. Cada uno se fue a su cuarto, sin escuchar las indicaciones que les decían sus padres, ya que estos dos se iban de vacaciones y se quedarían solos.

Len en su cuarto estaba viendo un álbum de fotografías de él y su gemela.

-¿Por qué me odias, Rin?- Pregunto a la nada-Yo solo te envidio, no te odio…- Lo que él no sabia, es que Rin pensaba igual. Los dos creían que se odiaban, cuando no era más que pura envidia.

**FIN**

**Notas: Odie poner LenxNeru ya que soy exclusivamente LenxRin, pero no se me ocurria otra chica de pareja para Len xD Re-rewiew...?****  
><strong>


	3. Amor

**Tercer sentimiento:Amor**

Se encontraba observándola como hacia todos los días. Él se sentaba en un rincón, mientras ella dejaba caer el pan de sus manos, que pronto se lo comerían las aves.

-Len, ¿No quieres ayudarme?-Le pregunto con esa sonrisa que lo volvía loco.

-Claro-Le contesto y fue donde ella estaba para que le diera un poco de pan.

-Extrañaba hacer esto-Dijo la chica mientras se arrodillaba para observar mejor a un pájaro.

-Yo también-Len miraba fijamente al horizonte. Ella lo noto.

-¿Qué te pasa, hermano?- Len cerró los ojos al escuchar esa palabra. La odiaba. Hermano, amigo, acompañante. Por tan solo una vez, quería escuchar las palabras "Len" y "Novio" en una oración.

-No pasa nada, Rin-Le respondió, y luego añadió-Miku me pidió que la acompañara a comprarse un vestido, ¿Quieres venir?-

-¡Claro!-Dijo ella con una sonrisa. A Len le hubiera encantado que hubiera hecho alguna escena de celos, lástima que nunca la haría.

-Bien, pues cámbiate. Ya nos vamos-

Rin inmediatamente obedeció.

* * *

><p>-¡Este es hermoso, Miku!-Le sugería Rin a su amiga que no se decidía. Miku volteo a ver el vestido que llevaba su amiga. No estaba nada mal. Era un precioso vestido que llegaba hasta los pies, de color aguamarina clara. Tenía en la parte de la cintura unos hermosos volados de color turquesa, y con el vestido, venían para un hermoso conjunto, unos tacos de color negro.<p>

-Rin- Dijo Miku agarrando el vestido sorprendida.

-¿Si…?- Pregunto ansiosa por su respuesta.

-¡Tienes un espectacular sentido de la moda!-

Len desvió la mirada, levemente molesto. ¡Él también le dio sugerencias a Miku! Pero ella rechazaba todas. Oh, vamos, ¿Qué había de malo en un vestido verde?

-¡Len! Rin quiere probarse este vestido-Le dijo Miku mientras se lo mostraba. Era uno casi igual al de Miku, solo que de color rosa.

Len negó con la cabeza.

-El rosa no es su color-Y dicho esto, se fue hacia donde antes había estado ese vestido y saco uno igual, solo que en amarillo-¡El amarillo es tu color, Rin!- Miku le guiño el ojo.

-Algo me dice que estas teniendo más sentido de la moda, Len- Le felicito

-Gracias por el cumplido, Miku-

* * *

><p>Las dos chicas salieron para mostrarle a Len.<p>

-¿Cómo estamos, Len?- Le pregunto Miku. Lástima que él no la miraba, solo tenía ojos para su gemela.

-Hermosa…- Susurro.

-¿Hermosa? o ¿Hermosas?- Pregunto Miku haciendo notar la "S"

-Hermosas-Dijo Len revoleando los ojos. Rin sonrió. Esa sonrisa… lo cautivaba. Al parecer Miku lo noto. Porque ella fue la causante de un pequeño "incidente" Paso por detrás de Rin y levemente la empujo, al estar ella tan cerca de su hermano, los dos quedaron juntos. Uniendo sus labios.

Mucha gente se detuvo a mirarles. Ellos al notarlo se separaron completamente rojos.

-¡Lo siento!-Dijeron al mismo tiempo. Miku revoleo los ojos.

¿Cuándo se daría cuenta Rin que ella ama a Len también?

Tendría que esperar.

**FIN**

**¿Alguien quiere que escriba sobre algun sentimiento?**

**_~~Bel C. K. ~~_**


	4. Obsesion & Preocupacion

**Aqui les traigo otro cap :D**

**Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen**

-Rin, tienes que comer más-La chica revoleo los ojos. ¿Cuándo su gemelo se daría cuenta de que ella sabía lo que hacía?

-No quiero Len, me duele el estomago-Otra vez esa mentira. La usaba casi siempre.

Su gemelo frunció el ceño.

-Como quieras, Rin-Y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Rin al ver que Len se había retirado se mordió el labio inferior mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla.

"Date cuenta Len, que no como porque quiero ser más delgada. ¿Si no de que me serviría tenerte si ni atención me prestas?"

* * *

><p>Len cerró la puerta de su cuarto y tiro su celular a la cama al ver de quien era el mensaje. Era de su "novia" Miku. No la soportaba. Por lo único que estaba con ella era para que su idiota amigo Kaito, se diera cuenta de que la amaba. Miku había armado todo el plan, y ya estaba harto de fingir amor que no sentía. Si a eso le sumas que estaba realmente preocupado por su hermana, si que pasaba una etapa horrible.<p>

-Rin, ¿Desde cuándo quieres ser más delgada?- Hablo para sí mismo. A su gemela nunca le había importado tanto su figura, ¡Si era ya flaca! Pero ella siempre se encontraba algún defecto. Algo que la hacía inferior a Miku. Ese pensamiento para Len era absurdo, Rin era mucho más linda, buena, tierna, gentil y cariñosa que Miku. Para él siempre ella sería la primera.

Se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba. No podía ser más obvio que le gustaba si hermana ¿Verdad?

* * *

><p>Rin apretó sus puños. ¿¡Como podía seguir pesando lo mismo! ¡Si no comió por varios días!<p>

Se bajo de la balanza, y al hacer esta acción su estomago trono fuertemente pidiendo algo de comer.

Rin se imaginaba en su cabeza postres, naranjas, helados, etc. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro eliminando ese pensamiento de su mente. Enamoraría a Len, costara lo que le costara su estomago.

**FIN**

**Aqui se muestran dos sentimientos, la obsesion de Rin por ser más delgada y la preocupacion de Len por su gemela.**

**Gracias por leer**

** Bel C. K  
><strong>


	5. Tristeza

**¡Aqui les traigo otro sentmiento, despues de andar desaparecida! xD Esta vez es el turno del sentmiento Tristeza. Ya pronto acabara esta historia... xD **

**Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen  
><strong>

**Quinto sentimiento: Tristeza**

Una joven se encontraba dirigiéndose al cementerio en bicicleta. Adelante del manubrio de la misma, estaba una canasta llena de flores de color amarillo y blanco. Su cara reflejaba cierta tristeza y calma.

Al llegar, se bajo y se dirigió a una lapida. Esta tenia escrito el nombre de 'Kagamine Len' Había muerto hace 4 años a la edad de 14. Su hermana ya tenia 18, y el, si siguiera vivo también los tendría.

-Te hecho de menos, Len…-Dijo para luego dejar las flores amarillas y blancas arriba de su lapida. Al instante una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

Su hermano, su gemelo, su familia… su único amor. Ya no estaba con ella.

-¿Sabes? Me haces mucha falta…- Cerro sus ojos y dejo caer unas cuantas lagrimas más.

Él no volvería… nunca más.

**FIN**


	6. Felicidad

**¡El ultimo Cap!**

**Sentimiento: Felicidad**

**Los personajes de Vocaloid No me pertenecen  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-Buenos días, mi princesa- La saludo con un beso. Ella sonrió.<p>

-Buenos días, mi amor-

Habían huido de su hogar con tal de vivir juntos. Eran hermanos, pero ninguno pudo detener esos sentimientos del uno por el otro.

-¿Qué nos espera, Len?-Le pregunto su hermana.

-Felicidad, Rin. Felicidad-Le contesto mientras la agarraba de la cintura.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Asi terminan estas historias!<strong>

**~~Bel, Candy, Kagamine~~**


End file.
